When Passion Takes Over
by syaorannosakura
Summary: After the events of 'the Last Wish', the five have come to a new land. Not only do they meet the least expected people, but Sakura finally realizes her true feelings for Syaoran.....now updated with English dialogues.


The Hopes and Dreams of Our Hearts – Chapter 1: When Passion Takes Over

After the events of Sakura's final wish, the five have to a place where the deepest and most subconscious wishes are granted. Sakura's a little dazed and faints in Syaoran's lap. A woman with red eyes and red-stripped skin comes to them 'ara, mikakenai hitotachi da wa ne, tabibito kashira…' ('I haven't seen you guys before…traveling?') Syaoran starts 'Hajimemashita, ore tachi kuni kara kuni e to tabishiterundesu, maigo ni natta mitai de, ano.. koko wa doko desu ka?'. ('Nice to meet you. We are traveling from one country to another…I think we are lost…can you kindly tell us where we are?') The woman gets a bit annoyed and says 'Byounin o tsurete tabi ka, magatta konjo da koto… maa atashi ni wa kankeinai keredo…demo basho shiritai nara koko wa 'fukabounokuni'. ('Travelling with a sick person, huh?…you guys surely have lots of guts…well not that I care…but if you want to know, this is 'fukabounokuni' (land of the deepest hopes).) Syaoran and Fye look at each other, 'bou tte mata kibou nano kana?' ('umm…'bou' from 'kibou' (kibou hope)?') At the background, Mokona is teasing Kurogane 'koko kuroppon mitai na hito bakari dane (looking around'). Kuro says 'Ussai, konna toki ni mo omae no bakageta 108 to ka nantoka kayo…tstakku…damattaro shiromanjyu!' (Shut up, one of your those 108 secrets or so?…At a time like this! Geez…Get lost you white manjyuu!). And while they are fighting, some shadow comes crashing to them and runs off with Sakura. Syaoran leaves the group and chases the shadow. The group is a bit confused at first but follows Syaoran. Then the shadow, after 30 min of running comes to a dead end and is cornered. Syaoran demands him to take off his mask, only to find that the person underneath is a mirror-image of himself. So at last, he has met himself in an alternate universe!

They are staring at each other, saying nothing, when the others get there. The others are equally stunned. Now this other Syaoran also has those red-stripes. He is the first one to talk 'Omae ore ni natte, Sakura o ubao to shita daro!…wakrundazo mae mo kouiu no atta kara!' ('You tried to run off with Sakura by becoming me!…This has happened before…I know what you are up to, so don't act smart!') And he holds her closer to him. Then our Syaoran is in action, 'Sakura ni sawaruna!' ('Don' t you dare touch Sakura!') And they began fighting.

At last everything is explained and the five discover that the 'Sakura' this red-stripped Syaoran is referring to, is actually his wife! In this world, people marry at the age of 15! This other Sakura has been missing for sometime and he' s looking for her. They also discover that she has been missing ever since this strange light appeared over the sky. They were sleeping so he didn't really bother and when he woke up, she was missing.

Kurogane suggests 'Oy moshikashite, kore ano hime no hane to nanika kankei aru ka…' ('Hey, maybe this has got something to do with that princess's feathers…') So they decide to investigate. Fye asks Mokona whether he senses Sakura's feather and Mokona says 'Hane no hadou kanjinai'. ('Nope, I don't sense it.')

They go around the village and see lots of young married couples. Our Syaoran, not wanting his appearance to be questioned, gets his head and face covered, leaving only the portion containing his eyes open. They are walking behind the red-stripped Syaoran when this Syaoran gets called by somebody. This somebody is Yamazaki from CCS! Together, after a little intro, they are taken to this bar, where they find Yamazaki' s wife, Chiharu! Far on the other side of the bar, there is another couple: Hikaru and Lantis from MKR!

The five are then taken to another of this Syaoran's friend's house for the night. There, they find Eriol! They are greeted by him, in a mysterious manner. And then Kaho, Eriol's wife comes to them 'Irashshai!'. ('Welcome!')

After dinner, Eriol escorts them to their room and Eriol smiles at Syaoran in a mysterious way (after giving a back and forth look at Syaoran and Sakura) 'konya wa goyukkuri to..' ('take it easy tonight…') Syaoran is left clueless. By the way, Sakura had awaken during dinner (red Syaoran has gone home).

In the room, in the dim light, Sakura reflects over the love she saw between the two and then her eyes fall on a Syaoran lost in his own thoughts, only to get red. Plus she is once more drunk. Meanwhile Syaoran is thinking about his plans for tomorrow. At getting drunk, Sakura feels a kind of strange libido stirring up at looking at Syaoran's grave countenance. Sakura walks up to him and kneels down, but she gets unstable and falls over him when he has just turned around. They stare at each for sometime and their eyes get all shaky when Sakura suddenly kisses him on the lips. At first Syaoran is surprised, thinking how could that be possible, but he melts in the warmth of her lips and returns the kiss. Then he holds her closer and began little butterfly kisses all over. And then she totally gives in and they do it… full of passion.

In the morning, Syaoran wakes up first and discovers a half-naked Sakura clinging on to him, looking happy. He begans regetting what they did last night, saying he should have stopped her since at least he wasn't drunk. While he is fearing Sakura would be mad when she wakes up and discovers what she ended up doing the night before, Mokona barges in with a 'Mekyo!'


End file.
